


2h15am

by yyeojin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jisoo is Whipped, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, idk what else to say but they are In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyeojin/pseuds/yyeojin
Summary: "A full night of sleep. That was all Jisoo wanted. But Jeonghan, like always, had other plans."(in which jeonghan wants to go somewhere but its 2am in a wednesday, and jisoo just can't say no to him)





	2h15am

**Author's Note:**

> uhh i really don't know what to say buT this is my first time writing anything in english which isnt my first language, but i kinda liked how it turned out so i decided to post it.
> 
> originally this was supposed to be a kind of a spin-off to something i wrote a while ago, but in the middle of writing it i decided to write it in english instead of portuguese so here i am.  
so maybe if this one isnt that big of a flop i'll translate the original one and post it here.
> 
> sorry my english is Shit
> 
> (additional information)  
\- jisoo works at an amusement park  
\- thats it they love each other

A full night of sleep. That was all Jisoo wanted. But Jeonghan, like always, had other plans.

  
  


**From: hannie ☆**

> we should steal something

**> **i read it in a magazine in one of those 1000 things to do before dying lists

> like a candy, yk? something like that

> in a franchise store, a really big one

**> **like walmart

**> **they dont even need the money anyway

  
  


The clarity from the phone screen made his eyes hurt, and the sound from each notification made his desire to kill his boyfriend grow bigger little by little. 

He picks it up from the nightstand, rubbing his eyes, trying to adjust them to the light, cursing in a low tone.

  
  


**To: hannie ☆**

jeonghan, it’s 2 in the morning <

give me a good reason why i shouldn’t block you right now <

**From: hannie ☆**

> because you love me ?

> and you didnt answer :(

**To: hannie ☆**

jeonghan, i’m not stealing anything <

  
  


Jisoo laughs, and part of it was from despair. He barely had money to pay his bills, let alone bail Jeonghan and himself out of jail if they got caught. 

  
  


**From: hannie ☆**

**> **youre such a killjoy!!!

**> **ok but what if we went to the amusement park? right now

**> **it was also on the list

**To: hannie ☆**

i don’t want to get arrested, jeonghan, neither lose my job <

**From: hannie ☆**

> :(

  
  


Jisoo was, now, fully woke, and was sitting on his bed, staring at the phone screen. It was surprising how insistent Jeonghan was. 

  
  


**From: hannie ☆**

> in the list it also said something about going to a park in the middle of the night

**> **and would you look at that! :0 its the middle of the night right now! and theres a park near your house

  
  


Jisoo laughs, loudly. It was clear Jeonghan wouldn’t give up until he accepted doing one of his crazy ideas. At two in the morning. In a wednesday. 

  
  


**To: hannie ☆**

ok, let’s go to the park <

** From: hannie ☆**

** > **really???!?!!!!??????

**To: hannie ☆**

yeah, hannie <

but come quickly before i change my mind <

**From: hannie ☆**

**> **im already here ;) 

**> **open the door, im cold

  
  


_ Unbelievable. _

  
  


★

  
  


The walk from his house to the park didn’t take that long, which was slightly sad because it was nice walking while holding hands with Jeonghan, the older boy telling him about his day and Jisoo just listening and laughing from time to time. 

“So what now?”, he asks, once they’re at the park.

“What do you mean?”, the now-black-haired boy answers, his fingers still intertwined to Jisoo’s. 

“What do we do now that we’re at the park, magazine boy?”

“Don’t know. The list didn’t say anything about that”, he answers with a smile, and if Jisoo wasn’t so ridiculously in love with said smile he would have been pissed. 

“Well, you better come up with something, or else I’m leaving”, Jisoo answers, arms crossed. 

“You wouldn’t dare!”, his boyfriend answers, and at that point they’re both giggling, because they both know Jisoo wouldn’t leave Jeonghan alone there, especially in the middle of the night, but it’s nice to joke around. They always do things like that. Jisoo enjoys it. It’s nice. Being with Jeonghan is nice. 

“Ok, I wouldn’t, but you better think of something! I’m not wasting my precious sleep time for nothing”, he takes Jeonghan’s hand again, once more intertwining their fingers. His hand is soft, not that hot but also not cold. _ Damn, when did he become such a softie? _, he thinks to himself.

They sit in a bench, trying to come up with something to do. Jisoo notices Jeonghan unconsciously biting his upper lip, and smiles without even noticing. Jisoo’s noticed it before; he does that when he’s thinking really hard, so apparently that’s what he’s doing right now. 

“Got it!”, Jeonghan says, quickly getting up, dragging Jisoo up with him. 

“Are you gonna tell me?”

“No”, he answers with a smile, and Jisoo rolls his eyes, but he’s still smiling because he just can’t help it. 

“Tell me why I saw that coming”, he replies, but Jeonghan ignores him. Instead, he just starts walking, taking the younger boy with him. If anyone asked, Jisoo would exaggerate and say he was scared Jeonghan planned on kidnapping him or something like that, but deep down he knew it was a lie. And even though he’d never tell Jeonghan — he’d just get cocky, and that was annoying, even if slightly cute —, he trusted him more than anything, even if at an empty park, at 2AM in a Wednesday.

They walk in silence, and if it were any other couple it would have been uncomfortable, but with them it never was. Jisoo enjoyed it, actually, and he knew Jeonghan felt the same way. Just having each other’s presences was enough. 

They start walking towards was seemed to be some sort of hill, and Jisoo knew immediately what Jeonghan was planning to do. _ What a sap, _he thought.

“Shua. Here, sit”, Jeonghan snaps him out of his thoughts, now sitting on the grass and trying to get the younger boy to sit by his side.

“Hannie, I’m not sitting on the grass. It’s wet. And cold. You shouldn’t either! You’re gonna catch a cold”, Jisoo answers, still standing and with his arms crossed.

“You are _ such _a killjoy”, he says back, and without notice pulls Jisoo to the ground with him, making him sit on his lap. Jisoo gasps, but starts laughing, “See? Problem solved”, he says with a smile, and Jisoo rolls his eyes, but smiles back. 

“You’re crazy”, he answers, hugging Jeonghan. 

“If I’m crazy then why haven’t you moved? And why are you _ hugging _me, Hong Jisoo?”

“Oh my God, shut up. You’re annoying”, he laughs, his face buried in the curve of Jeonghan’s neck, “It’s cold. And maybe it’s because I like you just a little. Don’t know. But you’re still annoying”, Jeonghan gives him a cocky smile after the _ I like you _ part, apparently ignoring the rest of his sentence. Jisoo tries really hard not to smile back, but ends up failing and smiling at him like the fool in love he was. His boyfriend was cute or whatever. 

Jeonghan laughs, kissing him on the cheek, softly. 

They end up staying like that for hours, until Jeonghan decides he’s tired, so they go back to Jisoo’s place, and Jeonghan sleeps there with him — part of it because it was too late and too cold for him to go back to his own place alone, but mainly because Jisoo just wanted him there, even if he’d never admit it.

And they might have not crossed the _ steal something _ or the _ break into somewhere _ items from Jeonghan’s list, but they did cross out item number 100 and something — which they found out later, and made the older boy overhyped —, and it was even better than the other ones.

_ “Shua, look!”, he says, somewhere around 3am. _

_ “What?”, Jisoo answers, playing with his hands, their fingers laced together loosely. _

_ “Those two stars! See, if you look at them like this, it looks like it’s just one star. But if you pay attention, there’s two of them; they’re so close all the time you can’t even tell which is which”, he says with excitement, and Jisoo smiles at him fondly. _ Kinda like us _ , he thinks. It was true, though. Ever since they’d started dating, they’d been inseparable. Some people had actually told him they sometimes mistook him for Jeonghan _ — _ which made no sense for him, but he’d just let it pass, “Kinda like us”, Jeonghan’s words interrupt his thoughts, his eyes sparkling. _

_ Jisoo couldn’t help but smile, kissing him and pulling him into an even tighter hug. _

_ “Yeah, Hannie. Like us” _

>   
**147**. Name a star after someone you love

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twitter!! ([@shuadevil](https://twitter.com/shuadevil))


End file.
